


Distraction

by kaliebee



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, but it's still cute so i'm posting it, honestly it's just tooth-rotting fluff that i wrote two years ago and found today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaliebee/pseuds/kaliebee
Summary: Caitlin's reading and Barry's bored, which is never good.





	Distraction

****He sighs quietly, glancing at his girlfriend who has hardly moved in the last hour, too absorbed in her book to even think about any sort of movement. "Cait, I'm bored."

"And I'm not. Why don't you do something like normal people instead of bugging me?" Caitlin responds, glancing up from the world that has captivated her for just a split second to raise an eyebrow at Barry and wave him away before going back to reading.

"First off, I can run fast enough to go to different universes, I'm decidedly not normal. And second, there's nothing to do around here when you're reading, you won't let me turn on anything that could potentially distract you."

She shrugs without looking up. "Then I guess you're screwed now, aren't you?"

Barry crosses his arms over his chest, forcing himself not to pout at Caitlin as he silently sulks. He looks around the room, hopes for something that he can do that won't get him in trouble with his girlfriend, but nothing shows. He sighs again, louder this time, and hopes that she'll slam down the book and decide to take him out to do something, anything. No good.

Barry pulls his phone out of his pocket and flips through his apps before landing on the one he wants. Might as well listen to music, that’s entertaining. He flashes to his room and grabs his headphones before getting comfortable on the couch again. Poker Face by Lady Gaga begins streaming in his ears as he pulls up Facebook. A quick flick of his lips and he begins humming quietly.

“Barry… Barry… Barry!”

Barry’s eyes flick up to where his girlfriend is glaring at him venomously. “Stop humming, I can’t concentrate.”

He groans loudly before quickly cutting it off as her eyes darken. What’s the point of listening to music if he can’t even hum?

_Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face; (she's got me like nobody)._

And then he has an idea.

So he decides that if he’s going to get in trouble for doing something distracting, he's going to go out with a bang.

"Barry!" Caitlin yelps as Poker Face comes blasting out of his phone's speakers. "What the hell?"

"Come on, dance with me!" He leaps to his feet and begins moving. He's never been much of a dancer, and he's come to accept that, so he wiggles around, throwing his hands in the air and spinning.

"I-what are you doing?" she questions, eyebrows rising as Barry begins to do the running man.

“I'm dancing, obviously. Come on, I want to dance with you! Just for five minutes, please!" He stops and looks at her pleadingly, pulling out all the stops. Mischievous grin he knows she can't resist, hand held out for her to take, and puppy dog eyes. The ultimate combo.

She worries her lower lip, and then a loud groan escapes her parted lips as she takes his hand. "Alright, five minutes."

"Yes!" Barry keeps a firm grip on her hand and spins her outward, her feet stumbling as she almost loses her balance, then pulls her back into him.

"I regret this already."

Barry can't help but laugh. "Okay, I'll change the song."

"That's not what- oh god..." Caitlin buries her face in her hands as the opening cords of Summer Lovin' play. Barry smiles at her flushed cheeks and embarrassed grin because god, he loves her more than she will ever know.

Barry holds his hand out to her once again. "May I have this dance?"

Caitlin rolls her eyes, but he can see the amusement as she places her freezing hand in his own warm one. "Of course you may."

Barry pulls her closer, holding her in the traditional waltz pose-at least, he's pretty sure it's the traditional waltz pose-before slowly moving. Their feet stumble over one another and more than once a curse is muttered to the gods of dance, but they both have on grins that light up their faces. She swings him out then twirls him back in. He dips her down low and almost falls on her.

And when Caitlin leans forwards as the end, lays her cheek against his neck and murmurs, "I love you, Barry Allen," the first time she's said it in four months of dating,  his heart swells. He repeats her words quietly to himself, feels her smile against his shoulder, and repeats her words again, but replacing his name with hers.

A part of him expects her to back away and turn off the music, go back to reading now that her five minutes is up. But she doesn't, and they dance straight through Ed Sheeran and Adele and Green Day and so many other bands they lose count. And when they finally stop dancing, they fall laughing onto the couch and cuddle together, complaining about their sore feet.

Lucky for Barry, she doesn’t go back to reading her book and instead chooses to try something a little more _sensual._


End file.
